All Is Fair In Love and War
by pipthepenguin
Summary: Blood. Swords. Fire. This could only mean one thing. War. Travel back in time to before Percy Jackson to the time when Romans and Greeks fought. Where a Roman would do anything to defend his or her honor; where a Greek would do anything to shut up a Roman. Join Rose and Jasper on their journey through the Demigod Civil War as they fight for dignity, honor, and love.
1. The War Begins

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO.**

**First chapter in a new story! woo hoo! sorry for the late post, but i was busy.**

**please review!**

_alksdjfoawiehgalwkejfaowieng alwkefjoibnoaifjalkwvnoweifo weighaoweifnaowibnoiwejfoaiw ehvoaiwenvoiwefoaiwejoaiwehb oaiwejfoiawjeg_

Rose tasted metal on her tongue. She tried to get rid of the taste without looking stupid.

"You okay?" Lucy elbowed her.

"Just fine," Rose tilted her chin into the air. She pursed her mouth. She hated feeling stupid. She hated when people worried about her.

Lucy looked skeptically at Rose, but she shrugged it off and she turned her gaze back to the small four by four foot square of dirt that she could barely see in the crowd.

The Temple of Bellona was pearl white. Four columns supported a triangular roof. An inscription on the front wall read _Templum Bellonae. _Behind that rose a majestic limestone dome.

"Come on, let's go in. See the ceremony," Rose said, standing on her toes to get a better view of the temple over the blue plumed helmets of campers.

Rose and Lucy pushed through campers and made their way into the temple. Michael's purple cape fluttered around his muscled body. Rose swallowed.

Natasha, the other praetor, handed Michael a spear.

Michael shouted, "Romans!"

The campers stomped and pounded their shields. The campers outside, hearing the noise, joined in the stomping and pounding.

Michael paused to let the campers stomp, but continued in a few seconds. "The Greeks have declared war. They stand now, in orange shirts and messy armor. Their defenses are weak. Their offenses predictable. We will crush our enemies into dust. The ashes of their wimpy camp will forever be a scar in history. The day the Greeks fall will be the greatest day for the Twelfth Legion Fulminata!"

"The Twelfth Legion Fulminata!" The campers echoed as one.

Michael threw the spear in his hand into the dirt before him. The dirt symbolized foreign soil and the spear represented the conquer.

Rose just couldn't wait to beat up some Greeks.

~oOo~

Jasper made a face as his girlfriend tightened the straps on his armor.

"Sorry, but this has to be done right," muttered Jacqueline as she yanked his armor.

Then entire camp was gathered in the arena in full battle armor.

"Um, hi," Fred said awkwardly to the crowd. Fred was big, burly, and buff, but you can expect as much from a son of Hephaestus. "So, the Romans have declared war."

The campers booed.

"They think they can destroy us just because they're snobby war-obsessed idiots. They think they can burn down our camp, destroy all the campers, and be out of here in a day. But they're hopelessly wrong."

"Yeah, they are!" someone in the crowd shouted.

Hayley, Fred's sister, grinned, then said, "We outnumber them by almost fifty campers. We have the power of the Ancient lands. We can defend ourselves. We can conquer the Romans. We can bring about the second fall of the Roman Empire. The day the Romans fall will never be forgotten!"

"Now, who's ready to beat up some Romans punks?" Fred shouted and jabbed his sword into the air. The campers shouted in and followed Fred's example.

"Gods, why can't we just make peace?" Jasper muttered only soft enough for Jacqueline to hear as the rest of the camp shouted.

"What a unaggressive mushball," a silky voice called. Jacqueline and Jasper whipped around to see Isabel, daughter of Aphrodite, leaning against the wall.

"Don't you dare say—" Jacqueline started to say as she lunged at Isabel.

Jasper pulled her back. "Jackie, don't."

Jacqueline satisfied herself by sending death glares at Isabel.

Jasper sighed. He wished people wouldn't go to war so easily. He wished people could just forgive each other, set aside their differences, and get along. He sighed again. But if his friends were going to war, he'd follow them anywhere.


	2. Turtles and Dreams

**Disclaimer: Miss Author does not own PJO/HoO.**

**Thanks to guest (aka wapple aka vball17girl) for the one and only review**

****_Ybuihvtceswaebjnompkonubtvrd eswawawsrfybijokpkinubtvrces gvgcdwawsr_

Sweat streaked down the side of Rose's angelic face. Her angelic face. What an contradiction. Rose was anything but angelic. Her favorite subject was warfare history. She could beat up anybody at camp with her hands tied behind her back. She felt a rush whenever she sent a monster back to Tartarus.

"You call that turtle formation?!" a voice shouted. Heather, the First Cohort's councilor, was commanding her cohort to practice war formations from dawn to dusk.

Standing beside Rose, about to collapse, Lucy groaned. "We're doing the best we can!" she muttered to Rose.

"Tell me about it," Rose murmured back, wiping the beads of sweat off her forehead.

"How do you like being the second best of the camp? Second? It's a shame! If you do better, but might just be able to bring some honor to the First," shouted Heather. Then she scowled and said, "Howard! What are you doing?! Stop slouching. You look like you should be ringing bells at Notre Dame! What is wrong with you? You armor's on backwards and you keep stepping out of line. Pull yourself together, boy!"

Howard slouched even lower in shame. Most of the camp considered him a disappointment to the camp. His head was too big for the rest of his body and he had about three times the chubbiness of an average toddler. His godly parent hadn't even claimed him yet and he had been at camp for more years than he could count. But that didn't account for much, since he couldn't count very high.

Rose smirked and glanced at Lucy, but Lucy's face was a thinly veiled mask of pity. Rose wanted to roll her eyes. Her best friend was a unaggressive mushball. She believed in happy endings, and knights in shinning armor. And dreams that come true. Always dreams that come true.

"And...GO!" Heather commanded. The First Cohort marched forwards.

A bead of sweat trickled down from Rose's hairline and dripped down into her eyelash. She closed her eyes to wipe off the sweat and when she opened her eyes again, the setting sun glittered in her eyes.

"Ah!" Rose yelped at the sudden light. There were a few snickers. Rose glared in their direction.

"Well, we know we're too tired to continue when Rose begins to scream," smirked Heather. Rose narrowed her eyes at Heather. Oh she was asking for it. She could, no, she would give it to her.

"Don't, Rosie," murmured Lucy, elbowing Rose. "She's not worth it. She already knows you can beat her up. You don't have to prove it again."

"Fine," snapped Rose.

"I will see you all here again tomorrow at the crack of dawn. No later or stable duty for you." With that, Heather turned her back and sauntered away, apparently proud that Rosalie Wade was too chicken to fight her.

Grumbling, Rose followed Lucy to the baths."She's such a…such a…" Rose said angrily.

"Brat, yes, I know. But there isn't anything you can do about it, so might as well let it go now. We all have to be on the same side if we want to beat the Greeks," Lucy finished.

"But—"

"No buts," Lucy said and that was that.

~oOo~

The Jell-O quivered as Jasper poked it with his spoon. He lifted the spoon and brought the rounded side down and smacked the jiggling mound."

Jasper, what are you doing?" Jacqueline sighed and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "You know the nymphs don't like it when you play with you food. They worked hard to make that."

"Sorry, I just...was zoning out," Jasper said quietly.

"Dreams again?" Jacqueline asked sympathetically.

Jasper nodded."Wanna tell me about it?" Jacqueline asked.

Jasper shook his head.

"Okaaay," Jacqueline said awkwardly.

In truth, Jasper didn't want to share his dreams because they were too disturbing. Too harmful. He was afraid to go to bed tonight. For sure there'd be more dreams.

"It seems quiet. Too quiet. Where's Isabel?" Jasper asked, just realizing what was missing. There was no one terrorizing the Mess Hall. No one was yelling how other were inferior to her. No one was in tears.

"Cabin councilors are having a war meeting. They think the Romans are going to make the first move and we have to be ready for it," said Jacqueline quietly, glancing around.

"Oh. Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Jasper said uncomfortably. He stood up and walked back to the Hermes cabin. He had been stuck with the children of Hermes as an unclaimed nonentity the entire time he'd been at Camp Half-Blood. He learned the hard way to keep all possessions under lock and key at all times. He wish his godly patent would claim him more times than there were stars in the sky. He wished that—

"Look who's here! It's crybaby Jazzy. Been wanting you mommy?" a tall blonde boy cooed. Derek stood blocking the doorway to the Hermes cabin.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper said, blushing. He knew perfectly well what they were talking about; he just didn't want to admit it.

"We've all heard you crying and talking and screaming in the middle of the night."

"Hmm. Nope, doesn't ring a bell. Must not have been me. Oh look at the time, gotta go—"

"Who's Rosalie? Been cheating on Jacqueline?" Derek said coolly.

"What? No! I would never!" Jasper shouted in mild surprise.

"Uh huh. Sure." Derek rolled his eyes sarcastically and stepped aside to let Jasper pass.


End file.
